


Irresistible

by Elsfia



Series: Снайпер и ласточка [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Морану сдаётся, что он немного помешан.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Series: Снайпер и ласточка [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942438





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3102825/9839790)

Когда он смотрит на неё, его взгляд цепляется за её губы. Это выходит непроизвольно, случайно, мимолётно. Это повторяется постоянно.

Морану сдаётся, что он немного помешан.

Он ловит себя на том, что наблюдает за ней очень долго. Что он практически не в силах отвести глаза в сторону. Она зачаровывает — той простой, естественной красотой, что редко бывает кричаще броской, что ещё реже принимается за модельный эталон.

Со стороны она похожа на сон, нереальное наваждение.

Морану очень не хочется просыпаться.

Он понимает, что не умеет быть мягким; он слишком хорошо умеет убивать.

Ему ничто не стоит нажать на спусковой крючок. Ему хорошо знаком омерзительный хруст кости. У него есть талант развязывать языки.

Она слишком хрупкая. Моран опасается, что одним неосторожным движением просто переломит её, как тростинку, и разотрёт в пальцах прах. Он не умеет обращаться с тем, что так легко сломать.

Глядя на свои ладони, он невольно задумывается, сколько уже на них крови.

Она знает, на что он способен. Он знает, что это приводит её в ужас.

Они об этом не говорят.

— Прости, — хрипло выдыхает он, когда Молли невольно становится свидетелем едва не смертельной драки. Оппонент сдавленно стонет, скорчившись на земле и плюясь кровью. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты это видела.

Он видит, как она нервно сглатывает. И кивает.

— Ничего страшного, — её голос дрожит.

Моран боится, что она начнёт бояться его.

Его называют монстром, и он не сомневается, что заслуженно. Он считает себя законченным эгоистом, но не замечает, что в этом не до конца прав.

Он добивается всего, чего хочет. Почти всего.

Моран боится, что утянет её на дно за собой.

Его останавливает это. Только это.

Он заставляет себя не думать о ней. Он безнадёжен, но старается отмахнуться от этого, как смертельно больной — от диагноза, с которым сложно смириться. Над ним действительно висит смертный приговор.

Тщетно. Моран думает о ней всё равно.

Он останавливает себя, когда извращённая воля судьбы прижимает их обоих к стенке.

Он не может её поцеловать. Тому есть слишком много причин.

— Пожалуйста, Себастьян, — умоляюще постанывает Молли, заглядывая в его глаза ясными карими омутами, а её ладошки легко-легко ерошат волосы на его затылке. Она смотрит на него так доверчиво. Ему никогда не понять, откуда в ней столько великодушия к жестокости. — Я тебя не боюсь.

Ей стоит только его попросить. Вдоль позвоночника пробегает дрожь: она имеет над ним необычайную власть.

Мнится, это слишком опасно.

Моран ниже склоняет голову. Моран чувствует, как трепещет жаркое дыхание на его губах.

Мнится, он никак не может этому противостоять.


End file.
